Lily Evans and the Sorcerers' School
by MoonyTheBookworm
Summary: A Marauder-era story about Lily Evans' first year. When Lily discovers she is a witch, her world is turned upside down. Before she knows it, she's off to Hogwarts with her her best friend Severus, where she'll meet the infamous Marauders. What does the future hold in store for her? Click to find out. I'll try to update once a week (bear with me)
1. Chapter 1 - Freak

Author's note 

Hi everyone, I'm Amelia ( pleasemakeitcanon on Instagram) This is a Marauder-era story about Lily and the Marauders' first year at Hogwarts. Sorry if the start seems a bit slow, but the first few chapters will just set the tine for the rest of the story. As this is first year, there will not be any romance, although if I carry on until 7th year (which I plan to but it may take a while), it will turn out to be Jily (James/Lily). I plan to update every Friday, but please, bear with me: I am in Year 11 British system) which is the equivalent of OWL year so I've got a ridiculous about of work. I will try to stick to the canon (or what we know of it) as much as I can. It is my first fanfiction, so any comments, reviews or suggestions are truly appreciated. Thank you so much for clicking on this fanfic, it means a lot. Sorry for this ridiculously long note, please don't hate me!

DISCLAIMER

No, I do not have the pleasure of owning any of this. Harry Potter belongs to our beloved Queen; Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Chapter 1: Freak

"Freak! You're a freak!"

 _Freak._ The word echoed in Lily Evans' brain. She felt tears, warm and salty, rush out if her emerald eyes and down her rosy cheeks. She tucked her wavy red hair behind her ear, then untucked it again, a nervous habit. Tuck. Untuck. It was all her fault. She'd ruined it. Although Lily knew that her beloved older sister hated anything abnormal, she had been overcome by the excitement of what she could do. When Lily concentrated very hard, she could make a flower twirl in her hand, dancing gracefully. Of course, the first thing she though of was to tell Petunia.

Although Petunia loved her sister very much, she simply could not cope with all things weird. And what Lily was doing was definitely supernatural. Petunia felt a pang of guilt overcome her as soon as the words had slipped out of her mouth. Her chocolate eyes widened as she realised what she had done. Until that point, the girls had had a healthy, loving relationship. They always got on well, they were best friends. And now... everything was going to change.

Although both girls were hurt, they were both much too proud to admit they were wrong. Deep down, Lily knew that she should not have shown her sister. And Petunia knew that what she said was mean, and that really, she was not scared of Lily's gift. She was jealous. Not speaking a word to each other, the sisters stormed off the play park and went home. Behind the old willow, a skinny, black-haired boy appeared. He smiled internally. Severus Snape had found another wizard.

Mrs Evans jumped at the sound of a door being slammed. This was a very rare event, as her girls never really were angry at each other. Curious, she walked up the stairs to Petunia and Lily's room. Although there was enough space for them not to share, they had insisted on being together. When she opened the door, she found Lily on the bed, sobbing.

"Lily? Lily-flower what happened?", she asked gently.

"P-Petun-nia s-said I-I was a-a-a... a f-freak", the ten-year old replied, trying very not to break down.

"She _what_?". Violet Evans was outraged. Lily had always had an inferiority complex, and her sister knew it.

Lily then explained what had happened, and her mother listened, a tad confused. Surely there must be some rational explanation? Flowers don't come to life! She supposed it must have been a trick of the light or there could have been some wind. Violet hugged her daughter tightly, telling her that it was all going to be alright. She then quietly left, and went to get her eldest's side of the story. Surprisingly, it was very similar. Again, Mrs Evans comforted her daughter. As she left the spare bedroom (for that was where Petunia had taken refuge), she shook her head... dancing flowers? What next? Witches?

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was sitting on his bed, grinning. He had found a potential friend with whom he would not have to hide his powers. Would she ever come back to the park? The young boy was daydreaming about his maybe-new friend when he heard loud, malignant steps coming up the staircase to his room. His heart was beating a thousandth miles an hour, and his breath quickened. Tobias Snape was home. What had he done this time? He could not think of anything bad... but then, to his father, anything could be perceived as a bad action. Severus inhaled sharply and faced the door, mustering up all the courage he could.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Going to the park, are we? Looking for other... for other freaks like you?"

 _Freak._ Severus thought of Lily and her sister, of how similar the two situations were.

"No, sir, sorry. I thought you wanted me out of the house so I left. I'm sorry, I was only doing it to please you".

Tobias scrutinized the child, looking for any flaw in the argument. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded, and left noisily, his discontent obvious. He had really wanted to beat the boy, to get his frustration out, but he had found no valid reason. Severus, on the other hand, exhaled in relief. No slaps. No punches. And, most importantly, no cane.

The next day, Severus went back to the park, hopeful. Lily was sitting on the swing quietly, gracefully swinging higher and higher. Higher than normal. Looking around, Severus gladly saw that Petunia was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? Are you alright?", he asked shyly.

"I'm fine. Go away!", Lily replied. She was not in the mood for small talk.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. It was wrong of your sister to say that, and besides, don't be sad. She's just jealous because you're special and she's not."

"Special? I'm a freak, you heard her."

"No, you're not. You're a witch, and she's a muggle."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"No, it's good. Have you ever noticed something strange? Something you couldn't explain? You're a witch, Lily. And a fine one from what I've seen. You're definitely magical, and so am I, and when we're eleven we'll get our Hogwarts letter and go to magic school. It's real, I promise. Look."

At this, Severus picked up a dead, brown leaf, for it was autumn and there were plenty on the floor. As it touched him, it turned a lime green, as if by magic. Lily could not believe her eyes. Surely this could not be possible? There must be a rational explanation... magic? Magic is for babies. Lily rubbed her eyes, unsure of what to say. When she thought about it, a lot of weird things happened around her.

"A witch? A real witch? Are you sure?"

"Definitely! Don't worry, I know what it must seem scary."

The two young wizards spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about magic. Severus had a great deal to explain to his new friend. It was now nearing 5 o' clock, and Lily sat up in a hurry (for they had been lying in the grass).

"I'm so sorry! I... I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure! Bye bye"

They parted ways and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2 - A visit

Author's note

Oh. My. God. 43 views? In one week? That's unbelievable! Thank you all so so much, I hope you're enjoying this. I love you all lots and lots *internet hugs*. This chapter is dedicated to Willow Lark and Madame Dobby, who reviewed Chapter 1. Thank you both so much.

DISCLAIMER

Nope. I don't own this. Nope. I don't make any profit. Some of this is taken directly from the original Harry Potter books. All hail JK Rowling!

Chapter 2 – A visit

Over the last few weeks, Lily and Severus had become no less than best friends. Every afternoon, they met up at the park and sat under the big willow tree, chatting about magic, muggles, and everything in between.

"It _is_ real isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts", Lily asked quietly. Lately, she had been worried and hurt by her dissolving relationship with her sister.

"It's real for us", said Severus. "We'll get the letter, you and me".

"And it will come by owl?"

"Normally. But you're a muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

"Does it make a difference, being a muggle-born?", Lily asked inquisitively.

At this, Severus hesitated. Yes. It does. His mind raced as he contemplated the options he had… but he could not let her know. Not yet. She was too innocent, too excited. His black eyes moved over her pale face, her dark red hair.

"No. No, it doesn't make a difference. You've got loads of magic; I saw that".

The two children carried on in this fashion for a while, Lily sucking up every bit of information she could. Amused by this, Severus wondered whether she'd be in Ravenclaw. It was highly possible… It was now five o'clock. The children parted ways, and Severus watched as Lily's fiery red hair disappeared in the distance. He shivered. He did not want to go home. Anything but going home. He sat under the tree, playing with a leaf until it was dark. Then, he slowly got up, and made his way home. No, not home. His way to his house. Home was supposed to be a place of safety. This was everything but that. He slowly opened the door, and tiptoed his way upstairs. His father was already passed-out drunk. Severus sighed in relief; there would be no beating tonight. His back was still sore from yesterday… Tobias had not appreciated his dinner. Not enough salt. Too much sauce. He was never happy.

As the month passed, their friendship grew. Before she knew it, it was the 29th January, and Lily couldn't be more excited. It was the eve of her eleventh birthday. She had trouble getting to sleep that night. Various emotions went through her as she lay in her bed. What if it was all a lie? What if she wasn't a witch? What if she had been dreaming? After hours of thinking, the young emerald-eyed girl closed her eyelids and fell asleep.

She woke up at eight o'clock on the dot. It was her birthday! Lily brushed her long red hair, put her favourite green dress on (her father said it brought out her eyes) and ran downstairs. There, she was greeted by a loud "Happy birthday, Lily!" and much hugging. She smiled and sat down for breakfast. Towards eleven, whilst she was reading a new book, she heard the doorbell ring and her heart skipped a beat. Was this it? The teacher from Hogwarts? She ran to the door but her father had beaten her to it. Richard Evans opened the door, and had to blink a couple of times to take in who was standing in front of him. A rather sever-looking woman wearing square spectacles and an emerald cloak. Her black hair seemed to be drawn into a tight bun, but Richard was not sure, for she was wearing a tall… what looked like a witches' hat.

"Sorry, where are my manners", he finally managed to speak. He stuck his hand out and shook hers. "Richard Evans. And you are?"

"I'm Professor McGonagall, but please, call me Minerva. I have come to talk to one Lily Evans who has been offered a place at the school I work at."

Lily was standing behind her father, and her eyes were gleaming with excitement. It was real!

"Do come in, Professor. It's a pleasure to hear this."

McGonagall smiled and entered the Evans household.

"Violet, dear, this is Professor McGonagall, Lily has gotten into her school!"

Mrs Evans smiled and greeted the professor. They all sat down and had cups of tea.

"Now, this may come as a shock to all. I work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Is this a joke? It's our daughter's birthday, you know. This isn't funny". Richard was not amused. Violet, on the other hand, covered her mouth in shock. Her daughters' stories were true. It had happened months ago, but she remembered it clearly. Lily's dancing flowers. Petunia being scared.

"No, magic is real. But before I demonstrate some, you must swear not to talk about this to anyone. Our ministry has very strict rules about muggles knowing about magic. Muggles being non-magical folk such as yourselves."

"Yes, I swear.", Violet spoke quickly. She eyed her husband and he gave in.

"Okay. I swear. But this better be real."

At this, McGonagall took her wand out of her pocket and waved it at her cup of tea.

"Wingardium leviosa", she said firmly, with an emphasis on the "o". The teacup was levitating. The Evans gasped. This wasn't a hoax. Lily, who had been peeking behind the door let out a gasp too. McGonagall smiled at her.

"Lily, do come in. This concerns you more than anyone. You're a witch."

Lily grinned and ran to sit between her parents. McGonagall then proceeded to tell them about Hogwarts, the houses, and how to get onto platform nine and three-quarters. Although Lily already knew most of this, she nodded and smiled at the right times. The professor then handed Lily an envelope. It was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, her hands trembling, Lily saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter "H". Hogwarts.

"Happy birthday, Lily. I'll see you on September the first." At this, they heard a "crack", and McGonagall was gone.

Petunia had been listening to the conversation. Her eyes swelled up and she felt tears, hot and salty, run down her face. This was not fair. How come Lily got everything? The looks, the brains… and now the magic.


	3. Chapter 3 - Letters

Author's note

Hi guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in months ahhh please forgive me! I hope this can make up for it... I'm just procrastinating revision at the moment GCSEs are killing me. If anybody wanted to suggest ideas, message me :) Lots of love xx

Disclaimer

Sadly I still do not own this, all rights go to JK Rowling

Chapter 3 – Letters

As the school year came to a close, Lily found herself by that big willow tree more than ever now. Petunia had essentially disowned her as a sister, making sure that everyone in town turned against Lily and the only company she had now was Severus… they had their differences, but he was there when she needed it most, and she was there for him in return. In times of sadness, the children had each other.

"How long will you be away for ?" Severus asked for the umpteenth time

"Two weeks… I'm really sorry, I wish I could stay with you but mummy insisted that Petunia and I have some sister time. I hope your parents are okay, I'll write to you once we get there"

Okay. That word was not fit to describe his family life. Lily was his only companion, his only opportunity to forget about that hell of a home. It wasn't fair. He felt tears well up and turned away.

"Yeah, sure… have fun", he said dejectedly.

Lily gazed into the distance as she watched his dark figure run away and disappear. She wondered if there was anything she could do to help him more, but there was nothing... after all, she was only a child. She headed home, her hair blazing in the afternoon sun.

 _Dear Sev,_

 _We have arrived in France safely, and it's simply gorgeous! wish you were her with us, you'd be much more entertaining than Tuney... all she's done thus far is whine about how she doesn't understand the language. It's terribly annoying, she refuses to learn! And she sneers at me every time I try to speak to her. But my favourite part is definitely the food... I'll try to sneak some macarons back, they taste like unicorn tears it's heavenly!_ _I hope your father is calmer now, if not I always find it helpful to read a good book when trying to escape reality. I was re-reading my Hogwarts letter and I was wondering whether you wanted to come to Diagon Alley so we couke buy supplies?_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _Lily,_

 _That sounds amazing! You really should just distance yourself from that horse-faced idiot. You're worth ten of her. France sounds amazing, have a good time. Yes indeed I love reading too... unfortunately father says I'm to use my mother's old stuff (he doesn't want to waste any money on an annoyance like me) and she is taking me wand-shopping tomorrow, they want it to be fast, I'm really sorry I can't come with you._

 _Yours,_

 _Severus_

 _Dear Sev,_

 _She's my sister and I love her I can't just ignore her! We'll be back in a few days, can't you wait for me? My parents won't really know what to do, your help would be greatly appreciated. If my parents ask yours would they let you? Pretty please?_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _Lily,_

 _Okay okay I'm sorry I just think that you are much better than her. No no please don't ask your parents please, you have to understand that father will punish me even more... I have my wand now though, it's black and shiny and really exciting! I'm not allowed out of the house anymore, I'm really sorry... I'll see you on September 1st!_

 _Yours,_

 _Severus_

 _Sev,_

 _Ok, I'm sorry for pushing it, I hope he calms down. Just remember Hogwarts is soon, you'll be safe there! He won't hurt you anymore. Be strong, Sev. I know you can do it. Hold on._

 _Love,_

 _Lily x_

She put her quill down and stamped the letter... owls would have been so much quicker, but neither of them had access to that (yet). Sighing, Lily walked out of the French cottage into town to post the letter. Inhaling the salty air, she wandered along the shoreline, her feet sinking in the golden sand. Lily did not believe in higher powers, but, feeling tears coming up, she muttered a prayer for her friend.

Author's note

What do you think? Lots of loveee


	4. Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley

Author's note

Two chapters in a day!! To make up for months of suspense (I apologise again /) and the fact that last chapter was kind of short. Hogwarts will be soon by the way - but first, I present to you Diagon Alley! Lots of love fellow potterheads xx

Disclaimer

I don't own any of this, our queen JK does!

Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley

Emerald eyes snapped open excitedly as Lily awoke. Today was the day they would go shopping! Her mind racing with all the possibilities, she ran to her parents' room. After all, she could not go alone.

"Mum! Dad! Wake up wake up! Who's taking me to Diagon Alley?" she shouted.

Violet Evans was not amused. It was 7 in the morning on a Saturday, and this was not a time for shouting. Her head fuzzy from sleep, she put on her well-practiced grumpy face.

"Lily Evans! What have I told you about barging in here? At 7 on a Saturday no less!"

"I'm sorry Muuum. But you know how long I've been waiting for this! My first experience with the magical world!"

Mrs Evans softened at the glee on her daughter's face. She chuckled as she realised Lily had already put her coat on... but was still in her pyjamas.

"Aren't you forgetting something, darling?" she asked, amused

"What do you mean?" Lily was confused. She had packed her Hogwarts letter and everything she needed.

"Go look in the mirror"

Lily turned around. She was still in her pyjamas! Vexed, she ran to her room to get changed. Five minutes later, she was ready again. After a quick breakfast, the mother-daughter duo set off. They arrived in central London in good time, and, after ages trying to find a parking spot, they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lily are you sure this is the right place? It looks kind of dodgy to me", Mrs Evans queried, unsure.

"Yes Mum I am, Professor McGonagall said to ask specifically for a man called Tom. Come on", her fiery daughter replied.

Lily marched into the pub, her head held high. It was a funny sight to all who saw her: a small ginger girl amidst a plethora of strange-looking fellows. She went up to the counter, ignoring the weird looks.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a man named Tom", she declared.

The barman chuckled.

"That would be me, and what wouls missy require?"

"I need to get to Diagon Alley"

"Sure thing, follow me"

The Evans followed him to a brick wall. Violet was confused as to how this was going to lead them to the wizard shops. He got out his wand and proceeded to execute a series of taps. Suddenly, the bricks began to move until they had rearranged themselves to form an archway... there, standing in all its glory, was Diagon Alley.

The street ran diagonally with its cobbled pavement and rainbow of shops. Wizards walked everywhere, their tall hats and cloaks swishing in the late summer breeze. The atmosphere was truly magical. Lily smiled a toothy smiled and headed along the streets (she had agreed with her mum to be allowed to obambulate whilst Violet sorted out money).

Lily had been wandering for a few minutes when she finally spotted it... Flourish and Blotts. The bookshop. She eagerly entered and was overpowered by the amount of books in there: the walls were covered with a vast expand of what seemed like an infinite number of books! Lily traced her finger along the hardback spines when she spotted a title she recognised from her Hogwarts letter: "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1". She excitedly opened it and began to read. This was amazing! There were so many spells to learn, so many new things...

Lily was so entranced in her book she did not notice that she was being watched. A boy of about her age had looked up from his copy of the book when she had barged in excitedly and had been deciphering her since, trying to pluck up the courage to start a conversation. After all, his father had said that the sooner he made friends, the better, but Remus Lupin was not an extroverted person (hence being in the bookshop). Looking up, Lily noticed the amber-eyed youngster staring.

"Hello! I'm Lily Evans! Are you a first-year too? I'm a muggle-born, you see, and I don't know much about magic so I'm trying to learn as much as I can before Hogwarts. I won't know many people there, I'm a bit scared... Sev says I'm bound for Ravenclaw but I'm not so sure. And you are?" she said this in one breath, gasping for air when she finished.

Remus was startled... someone was willing to talk to him? Stuttering, he formulated a response.

"Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you". He had rehearsed this phrase many times before, hoping that he would meet someone nice.

"Yes I am a first-year too, though I'm a half-blood... I'm not sure about houses either to be perfectly honest, my dad was in Gryffindor but yeah, like you, Ravenclaw sounds like an option. I won't know anybody either... I've never really had friends"

He stopped. This was the most he had ever said to a stranger before... what would she think? Would she hate him? Remus was scared, very scared... one day or another, people would find out his secret and leave him. But, until then, he wanted to make friends, yes.

"So you know all about magic? That's so cool! I'll be your friend! Maybe we'll be in the same house, Gryffindor sounds awesome..."

The two chatted about classes, houses and platform 9 3/4 for a while until Violet entered.

"Bye Remus! See you in September!" she shouted as they left the store.

"Bye Lily, have fun shopping!"

"Who was that, Lils?", Violet queried

"Mum, I made a friend! He's kind of quiet but very nice", she replied cheerily.

The Evans went up and down shops for hours until at last the moment came. Lily was going to get her wand. They stepped inside the dusty shop when they were met with a silver-haired man.

"Here to get your wand, I presume? I don't recognise you... muggle-born?"

"Yes sir", Lily replied quietly. The man seemed... odd.

He measured her arms, murmuring things quietly. Then, he got out a long, narrow box. Out of it emerged a beautiful hazel wand, which he handed Lily. Feeling excited, she held it firmly when a warmth spread through her chest and small sparks emerged from the wooden stick.

"My, my! On her first try! We can expect great things from you, Miss Evans"

Smiling shyly, Lily carefully put her wand in her coat pocket. She could not wait to get home and try some spells... after all, she was not at Hogwarts yet!


End file.
